


i love the way you hurt me

by emeraldcitydowntowngirl



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blood, Blow Jobs, Dom!Patrick, Dom/sub Undertones, Face Slapping, Hand Jobs, LMAOOO ROMANTIC FACE PUNCHING, M/M, Romantic Face Punching, Sub!Pete, but yeah its.... punching, idk its complicated, if they were to establish that, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:30:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5218001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldcitydowntowngirl/pseuds/emeraldcitydowntowngirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn’t sign up for this! In what world do you prepare to "dominate" Pete Wentz anyways? He looks up and sees Pete glance at him before he resumes to his position in front of Patrick when Patrick raises his eyebrows at him. He says in that messed up voice and tries it again “Come on Pattycakes, give me something else to work with! This is so boring” and he grins sweetly at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i love the way you hurt me

**Author's Note:**

> posting some stuff that has just been taking up space in my computer. sorry for the suffer :// also yea there's some elements of violence in this. i love writing pete suffering because he makes ME suffer and its only fair... u know. also i hardly write pete as sub, but i wrote this back in july and idk patrick was really pissy when they were recording "sugar" so.

They’ve been arguing for what seems like hours over the stupid HOOK to “Sugar We’re Goin’ Down” and this point Patrick feels like he’s going to kill Pete. Joe and Andy left a while ago, once Patrick started screaming, and Patrick gets up from his chair as Pete starts talking about some stuff he’s too angry to even hear before he shoves him out of his way to go to the bathroom

“Is that all you’ve got?” He hears Pete snicker behind him and his fists clench and he’s about to punch him in the face but he just walks into the bathroom to splash some water on his face and breathe. He stares into the mirror and grits his teeth. Fucking Pete. They’re never gonna get anything done if they continue like this. But Pete… Patrick wants to kill Pete. This is a big fucking deal and what Pete wants to do SUCKS! It sucks and the band is never gonna go anywhere and it’s gonna be all Pete’s fault cause he’s a stubborn piece of shit.

The thing is, Patrick has patience for everyone in the world… except for Pete. Stupid Pete. He wants to beat the shit out of him. And just as Patrick is starting to wipe those thoughts out of his mind, reminding himself that he would have gotten nowhere without him, Pete walks in and starts laughing.

“Give up, Pattycakes?” He asks as Patrick glares at him in the mirror. “Pattycakes”. The second that Patrick thought that he had calmed down, that nickname set him off again

In one swift movement, Patrick has Pete up against the bathroom wall, his hands gripping his throat “Shut the fuck up!” He hisses as Pete pushes at Patrick’s chest, his eyes wide. “Give up yet, Pattycakes?” Patrick mocks in Pete’s voice and grips harder and presses him harder against the wall if that’s even possible. “I’m gonna fucking kill you, you piece of shit” Patrick mutters, ignoring the way Pete is choking and only lets go when Pete… gets hard? Pete coughs harshly but Patrick doesn’t even pay attention to that, just the prominent marks around his tan throat. It shouldn’t be as hot as it is. They're both breathless, like they can't believe what Patrick just did, but once Pete recovers, he just stares at Patrick with his taunting look. “Is that all you’ve got, Pattycakes? I think you can do better” His voice is messed up and _fuck_

“Don”t!” Punch. “Fucking!” Punch. “Call!” Punch. “Me!” Punch. “That!” Pete is whimpering and he falls to his knees in front of Patrick, tears flowing, but he doesn’t even fight back, he just takes it.  

Patrick is too angry and frustrated but even he realizes that Pete is on his knees in front of him in tears with a bloody nose and it’s _shouldn’t_ be hot okay this is SO fucked up but Patrick is semi-hard and his hand aches and Pete stares up at him with a desperate look in his eyes.

“Wipe that shit off your face it’s disgusting” Patrick says as Pete just… listens to him. He scrambles to his feet and starts washing the blood off his face as Patrick takes a moment to get his thoughts in order. He didn’t sign up for this! In what world do you prepare to "dominate" Pete Wentz anyways? He looks up and sees Pete glance at him before he resumes to his position in front of Patrick when Patrick raises his eyebrows at him. He says in that messed up voice and tries it again “Come on Pattycakes, give me something else to work with! This is so boring” and he grins sweetly at him.

It’s instinct but Patrick backhands him so hard Pete loses his balance, gasping. The blood from Pete's nose starts flowing again.

“Why don’t you shut the fuck up and use your mouth for something useful? Suck me off” Patrick says, and mentally cheers that he didn’t stutter because his heart is racing and he doesn’t think this is actually happening, but Pete looks up at him, desperate with a hand mark on his face and he quickly unzips Patrick’s jeans and pulls down his boxers and stares at Patrick’s thick cock for a second until Patrick raises his hand again tauntingly “Hurry the fuck up or… or I won’t let you get off”

Pete looks at him with pleading eyes and licks over the head and Patrick groans instinctively because he’s 20 and Pete’s on his knees bleeding with bruises PATRICK put on him sucking his dick. Pete swirls his tongue on the head before going down some and just making appreciative noises, bobbing his head

“Fuck yeah baby like that” Patrick sighs, as Pete traces a vein on the underside with his tongue and moves down, and the only thought that runs through Patrick’s head is “holyshitholyshitholyshit” and Pete just licks over him and twists him hand at the base because he can’t fit it in his mouth, and Patrick gets an idea and pulls out of Pete’s mouth. Pete pouts immediately and Patrick laughs at his reaction

“You needy little slut” He says conversationally, before slapping Pete again “I’m gonna fuck your throat and you’re gonna take it like the little bitch that you are” He says, and honestly WHERE did this come from? Pete whines and opens his mouth and Patrick practically shoves his dick in Pete’s mouth and starts bucking his hips groaning “So good Pete, you feel so goddamn good” He’s listening to Pete gag and it only turns him on more. The blood has stopped, but it's drying on Pete's face and his eyes are teary and he's so beautiful and Patrick just wants to ruin him.

He starts choking and he begins palming his cock through his jeans as Patrick fucks his mouth. Patrick moves his hands to Pete’s hair and pushes him down further and he ruthlessly fucks his throat, pulling on his hair, grinning at the desperate noises Pete makes, and he pulls out to let Pete breathe and glances at him

“Don’t touch yourself” He says as Pete whimpers, and Patrick raises his hand and says again “I said not to touch yourself” Pete moves his hands and moves them behind his back as Patrick smiles. “Good boy” And positions himself back over Pete’s mouth and slides back in with a relieved sigh, going back to his punishing rhythm, moaning when he feels his release coming and he pulls out “’M gonna come on your face” He says, stroking himself as Pete stares at him, and closes his eyes, his mouth still hanging open. He comes with a loud groans, his eyes closed, and his come hits Pete’s bruised nose and cheek, and a bit lands on Pete’s lip. He opens his eyes and watches as Pete’s eyelids flutter as he licks the come on his lip, making full eye contact with Patrick. If Patrick could have gotten fully hard again he probably would have.

“You wanna get off, baby?” Pete nods quickly, and Patrick moves down to Pete’s still clothed dick and sits next to him as Pete immediately buries his head in Patrick’s neck, and for a second, Patrick is reminded about how Pete always does this at concerts and how he could never do it again because he’ll have this imagine in his head, but he goes back to unbutton Pete’s (tight) jeans and grips Pete’s cock, feeling Pete open his mouth against his neck to moan but nothing comes out. He can feel drying come on his neck and smell blood from Pete’s face but he doesn’t wanna move Pete no matter how tempting it is because Pete looks so blissed and calm. Patrick starts stroking, and Pete never shuts the fuck up, he keeps making soft noises and groaning as Patrick runs his thumb over the head, collecting pre-come and pumps with slow but tight movements, and Pete whines because it all feels so good, and it’s Patrick. He comes over Patrick’s hand and before Patrick can complain, Pete looks at him and licks it all off, never breaking eye contact because Pete likes how horrified but aroused Patrick looks, and Patrick’s breathing hard just staring at him. Once Pete lowers Patrick’s hand, Pete sighs and says in a soft voice “Dude my face hurts”

 

* * *

 

Pete is asleep on Patrick, his face all cleaned up. His nose still has a nasty bruise on it, and there are marks on his throat but he’s all quiet, and his face is pressed in Patrick’s (clean) neck, his body curled in Patrick’s lap on Patrick’s couch, as Patrick stares blankly at the TV, because he doesn’t know what this means for them, for their friendship.

“Don’t be freaked out, we’ll talk in the morning” He hears Pete say, muffled in his neck, as the tension that he didn’t even realize was there loosens, but then Pete sits up, in Patrick’s lap. Patrick winces as he sees marks on Pete’s throat.

“It was um… it was good” Pete says, looking at Patrick as Patrick nods. “I didn’t know…” He starts off as Pete interrupts “I would have stopped you if it went too far. Or punched you in the face” He half-smiles at Patrick as Patrick instinctively reaches up, and runs his hand gently down Pete’s face.

“What does this mean for us then?” Patrick asks, as Pete leans down and kisses Patrick gently, the complete opposite of what happened not even 4 hours ago, and leans his head on Patrick’s chest “We’ll talk in the morning”

Pete falls asleep to Patrick rubbing circles on his back and humming the hook to “Sugar” that Pete wanted to use. Patrick guesses it’s not so bad after all.


End file.
